Quinte West Fire Rescue
History Quinte West Fire Rescue was formed upon the creation of the City of Quinte West in 1998. The department is an amalgamation of the Trenton Fire Department, Frankford Fire Department, Murray Township Fire Department and Sidney Township Fire Department. Fire Stations Apparatus Roster All pump/tank measurements are in Imperial gallons. Fire Station 1 - 49 Dixon Drive, Trenton Opened 2018 :Car 100 - 2019 Chevrolet Tahoe (Chief) :Car 101 - 2018 Chevrolet Silverado 2500HD (Deputy Chief) :Truck 113 - Dodge Ram (Fire prevention) :Truck 114 - 2000 Ford F350SD utility :Rescue 115 - Ice/Water Rescue Trailer :Pumper 131 - 2017 Pierce MaxiSaber (1050/840/25F) (Ex-Demo) :Pumper 132 - 2011 Kenworth / Pierce (1050/650) (SN#24247) (Ex-P131) :Ladder 171 - 1999 Pierce Dash 2000 (1250/400/25F/85' rear-mount tower) (SN#10165) (Ex-Palm Springs Fire Department) :Marine 181 :Marine 182 : Fire Station 2 - 34 Cameron Avenue, York Subdivision Built 1975 :Pumper 231 - 2009 Kenworth / Pierce (1050/835) :Unit 232 - 2003 Dodge Ram utility :Tanker 241 - 2014 Peterbilt / Pierce (840/1800) (SN#26209) :Rescue 251 - 2005 International / 1982 Pierce (Body Ex-Salunga Fire Company) (Originally on a 1982 Ford C800) Fire Station 3 - 58 Aikins Road, Bayside Built 1976/2002 :Pumper 331 - 2010 Freightliner M2 106 / Rosenbauer (1050/870) :Tanker 341 - 2004 International 4400 / Pierce (840/1250) :Rescue 351 - 2005 Chevrolet / Unicell :Truck 332 - 2015 Chevrolet Silverado crew cab pickup :Marine 381 Fire Station 4 - 794 Vermilyea Road, Tuckers Corners :Pumper 431 - 2017 Freightliner M2-106 / Pierce top-mount 1050/750) (SN#27534) (Ex-demo) :Tanker 441 - 2006 Kenworth / Pierce (840/1500) :Tanker 442 - 2006 International / Pierce (840/1500) :Rescue 451 - 2013 Ford F-550 / Rosenbauer Fire Station 5 - 57 Plant Street, Batawa Built 1950/1979 :Pumper 531 - 2006 International 4400 / Pierce (1050/750) :Tanker 541 - 2006 Kenworth T300 / Pierce (420/1600) :Tanker 542 - 2002 Freightliner FL70 / American LaFrance (port./1500) :Rescue 551 - 1998 GMC 3500HD / Unicell :Truck 561 - 2010 Chevrolet Silverado crew cab pickup :Air Trailer Fire Station 6 - 1074 Hastings County Road 5, Stockdale Built 1987 :Pumper 631 - 2002 Freightliner FL80 / American LaFrance (1050/1000) :Pumper 632 - 2004 Ford F-250SD (150/200) :Tanker 641 - 2005 Freightliner M2 / S&S (PTO/1800) (SN#5385) :Tanker 642 - 2003 Freightliner FL / Advance (420/3000) :Rescue 651 - 1998 GMC / Transit :Light Unit Fire Station 7 - 18 Scott Avenue, Frankford Built 1962/1984 :Pumper 731 - 1995 Ford F700G / Superior (840/800) (SN#SE 1534) :Pumper 733 - 2000 Dodge Ram 3500 4x4 / Wilcox (port./100) :Pumper/Tanker 741 - 2015 Freightliner M2 106 / Pierce (840/1800) (SN#27959) :Rescue 751 - 2007 Chevrolet / Unicell :Rescue 781 - 2000 Ford E-350 / Unicell (Dive Rescue) Assignment Unknown :2003 Kenworth T300 / Pierce (1050/800) (SN #16327) (ex-P132) :1995 Freightliner FL80 / Superior pumper (1050/800/30F) (SN#SE 1475) On Order :2019 ? / Lafleur rescue for Station 3 :2019 ? / Lafleur rescue for Station 6 Retired Apparatus :1992 Volvo FE42 / Hub pumper (1050/1000) (SN#1945) :1991 E-One Protector pumper (1050/600) (SN#6760) (Donated to Hastings-Prince Edward Mutual Aid Association Training Complex) :1991 GMC step van :1991 Chevrolet C1500 pickup :1990 Pierce Dash pumper (1050/800/35F) (SN#E5866) :1989 Ford L8000 / 1973 ? tanker (350/1500) :1988 International S2300 / Rexinger-Schultes tanker (-/3000) :1987 Ford E-350 / Multi-Vans light rescue :1986 International S1900 / Mowat Fabricators tanker (350/1500) :1986 Ford C800 / Thibault pumper (840/500) (SN#T86-134) :1986 Dodge rescue van :1985 Ford E-350 / Childs light rescue :1985 Ford E-350 / Childs light rescue :1983 Ford L8000 tanker (-/1500) :1983 Ford L8000 / 1976 Hutchinson tanker (-/2600) :1981 GMC / Ranger pumper (840/400) (ex-?) :1980 GMC C7000 / MTI tanker (350/1200) :1980 GMC C7000 / Ball tanker (350/1500) :1979 Duplex R400 / Van Pelt / LTI platform (1250/250/85') (SN#727419) (Ex-Gardena Fire Department) :1977 Chevrolet step van rescue :1976 Chevrolet K30 / FD-built (port./100) :1975 International CO1910A / King pumper (840/500) (SN#75012) :1974 Ford F700 / King pumper (625/500) (SN#73084) :1942 International KB7 / Bickle pumper : IMG 6087e.jpg|1942 International KB7, © Hans-Ulrich Raffelt External Links *Quinte West Fire Department *Quinte West Fire Station 3 Facebook page Station Map Category:Hastings County Category:Departments operating Advance apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating American LaFrance apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Eastway apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Lafleur apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Maxi Métal apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Pierce apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Rosenbauer apparatus Category:Departments operating S&S apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Superior apparatus Category:Former operators of E-One apparatus Category:Former operators of Hub apparatus Category:Former operators of King-Seagrave apparatus Category:Former operators of Ranger apparatus Category:Former operators of Thibault apparatus Category:Former operators of Van Pelt apparatus